Truly Awesome Pancakes
by Cherry Dragon
Summary: Matthew diligently made special pancakes, just for Gilbert. Will he be sober enough to realize they're special?   Already established relationship. Fluff. I'm not very good at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The amazing person who came up with these pancake creations was an awesome dad and daughter duo who started out with mini pancakes. I take no credit for the idea of pancake art, it's all Jim and Allie Belosic's (www. jimspancakes .com/). I saw them on the Rachel Ray Show.

* * *

Matthew expertly mixed the content of a metal bowl as he added in a light brown mixture of chocolate syrup. The hummed a french tune happily despite the early hour, the sun now where close to rising above the rooftops of his neighbour's homes. after he was satisfied with the colour and consistency of his batter, he placed the whisk down, looking through his Tupperware cupboard. "ah hah," pulled a long cylindrical ketchup-like bottle from the sea of plastic items, "I knew there was one left."

He rinsed the bottle clear of dust, can't have it in the batter now, and began to spoon the brown batter into it. He placed the full bottle next to a few other bottles consisting of different colours of batter before firing up the griddle placed over the stove. This idea came as a shock as it was one of Alfred's citizens whom came up with the spin on his beautiful and most delicious food that had ever graced this planet, and he was definitely not obsessive of. He went to find plates and utensils ready as he waited for the flat cookware to heat up.

Spatula in hand and griddle fired up, he began his cooking. This project had been in the making without his very nosy and spontaneous lover, whom also shared a love for the best thing in the world for a couple weeks now. He woke early to get this done to surprise him and get it made before the Prussian dropped by, always unannounced, and always very early in the morning on Sundays. Usually with a hangover in tow. How the alcoholic managed to find his way here by 5am was a mystery to Matthew. He smiled at a memory of the sound of Gilbert fumbling up the stairs making a whole lot of racket as well as spewing curses before the noises stopped outside his door, where the Prussian passed out. Good thing Matthew was already awake and dragged the drunken comatose into his bed with him.

A smile graced Matthew's features as he hummed a new tune as he began squeezing the bottle of brown pancake batter onto the griddle.

Gilbert trudged through the hefty snow with nothing but the lights of the lamp posts to guide his footing. It was still early in the day and the snow plows were in the process of plowing the streets, the sidewalks however, were still covered. As usual he was nursing the beginnings of a hangover from the long night he had with his friends, Francis and Antonio. There may have been others but he did not care to recall at the moment. Without any rest, he had found his feet guiding him towards an all too familiar and warm home when they had left their final bar of the evening. It was still evening.

His eyes still glazed, the alcohol still effecting him, Gilbert made it up the stone steps, scuffing the welcome rug with his boot to uncover a small metal key. The boy still had not figured out how he could sneak into the house with no property damage, this thought brought a smirk to his features as he almost tumbled forward bending down to pick up the key and jamming it into the door.

Inside he was met with the familiar foyer and hallway, however he was not met with the usual darkness of creeping into the home early in the morning when the home's occupant should be fast asleep. At the end of the hall, he observed the kitchen light on, the brightness flowing out into the hall. Gilbert quirked an eyebrow, curious as to why Mattie was awake at such an ungodly hour, or who had broke in before he did. It was then that he realized the comforting aroma of a sweet cake which he forever loved, and would be made more awesome by Mattie's magical hands of pancake mastery.

Silently slipping out of his winter coat and placing it on the coat rack beside the door and wiggling off his boots, he began to trek down the hall, intent on determining what the cause of the light. He didn't hear anything moving around in there, maybe Mattie had made a midnight snack gone too extravagant? Moving past the archway to the living room, he made it to the door to the kitchen. He found it empty of any intruders, polar bears, or cute Canadians. What he did find were two plates stacked high with peculiar shaped pancakes on the kitchen island under a warming light.

Gilbert approached the island, glancing over the counter that held a used griddle and a full sink of bowls and a spatula on the opposite wall of the entrance. Upon reaching the two plates, he made out the oddly shaped pancakes to make figures, the stack consisted of small pancakes the size of Mattie's palm. The shapes were not circular but in the shape of... "G-GILBIRD?" Gilbert could not believe his eyes as he took in the stack of small chick shaped cakes, complete with an orange beak and feet, and outlined in brown.

The other plate held a stack of pale yellow coloured pancakes suspiciously in the shape of beer mugs (that he had the pleasure of seeing earlier that night... or previous day). Surrounding the stacks were piles of other shapes made to resemble miniature Canada's maple leaf shaped, maple syrup bottles. Accompanying the two tall stacks were varying colours of round mini pancakes. The corners or Gilbert's lips lifted into a lopsided smile as he took in the site before him, either he was imagining things, or there was something extra in the drinks that time when Lars bought a round. "What is this?"

"Breakfast," the answer came from behind him.

He turned around to find his Mattie, rubbing an eye with the sleeve of his pajamas standing at the door to the kitchen, "You did this? How? When? Wha..." The alcohol or maybe hangover, or maybe drugged riddled mind was slow to processing.

"I thought I'd try something new," the blond smiled shyly as Gilbert found Matthew beside him examining the pancakes, "I finished them a while ago. They're cute aren't they?"

"You're cute," his instant reply brought a healthy pink to both males in the room.

Gilbert found himself sputtering to come up with the words to describe the pancakes as Matthew glanced up at albino, nervous of being evaluated by his boyfriend. He had finally processed the information. "T-THEY'RE AWESOME! AWWWESSOOOME! You made them, of course they are!" Gilbert belched out, "I... I... can't believe it they're so awesome." He finished in almost a whisper. A manly whisper.

He was rewarded with the melodic sound of Matthew's gentle laugh, and could not help but smile even wider, the lopsided grin morphing into a full on beam of a smile. "They're specialty pancakes, could you believe that it was invented by one of Alfred's citizens?" Matthew rambled excited that Gilbert was so taken by them.

"Special," Gilbert repeated softly, his eyes softening. Taking a half step closer to the blond beside him, he snuck an arm around Matthew's slender waist. This caused his ever cute and beautiful Mattie to turn his face towards him. "Thank you," he whispered before bringing his lips to Matthew's, closing the little distance between them. The kiss was gentle, expressing all his feelings that he could not verbally communicate at the moment, or ever would allow himself to even when sober.

It ended when Matthew pulled away, both gasping for air. If Gilbert had it his way, they would never stop. "C'mon, let's eat! I want some pancakes before I eat you," Gilbert teased with a smirk, "What does my breath smell? You're giving me that look,"

"I'd like it better smelling like pancakes and maple syrup," Matthew brought the plates to the small dining table which already had utensils and a large glass bottle of maple syrup ready. Gilbert was hot on his heels, eager to taste the wonderful (wonderfully cute) creations.

"TRULY AWESOME pancakes," Gilbert's delayed correction came with a moan as he savoured a mouth full of pancake soaked in delicious maple syrup. He would have to make sure Matthew was laid tonight... or today.

~~~ fin.

* * *

Notes:

Tupperware – a term used to describe plastic containers everyone has in their kitchens

Maple Leaf shaped bottles of maple syrup – the best kind ever.

Lars – the widely used fannon name for Netherlands

So... how do you like it? Lay it on me, I'm not soft about criticism. I know I change tenses, A LOT. So point them all out. I never notice them... no matter how many times I read things over. It makes sense in my head, ha ha!

I have tried making these kinds of pancakes before. I made trees/broccoli, ha ha, and pretended to be eating vegetables :)


End file.
